Battle of Sabolin
The Battle of Sabolin was a major event early in the roleplay in which over half of the characters that were part of the game at the time participated. It is still the largest coming-together of players in the roleplay thus far. Participants *Darken Cypher *Mika Cadenza *Narome *Drey Wilkins *Kea Kassidee *Thereme *Minoru Akihiro *Ewyn *Perofe *Salfira Artefielle Background The previous night, the leader of the Darathian Army, Commander Grylon, began a hunt to scour the city and remove the Tondoe Menace, Narome, for good. Narome had met Kea on the docks while trying to elude the guards of Sabolin and the two became fast friends. Mika joined them as well, and the three of them forged a close friendship in the short time before disaster struck. When the guards appeared, Narome fled, and Kea was captured by the guards. She was taken to the castle, where she was tortured for information. Narome, overcome by guilt, teams up with Mika to get Kea back. Meanwhile, Minoru, former king of Alia and the leader of a movement to bring down Thereme, had recruited a Jopo mage named Ewyn. The two were on their way to Sabolin in Minoru's ship, the Ebon Hawk. Summary As the morning blossomed, Mika and Narome began their assault, using Mika's starship, the Defiant, to speed along the water. When a military ship pulled alongside them and attempted to stop them, the Defiant took flight, escaping the ship. However, on the ship they escaped from was Thereme's most powerful mage, Perofe. He took flight as well, and latched onto the Defiant. At about this time, Minoru and Ewyn joined the fray on their own ship, attempting to wreak havoc on Thereme's forces. The violence quickly escalated and the damage to the city began. Perofe began trying to overload the Defiant with energy, almost causing it to crash, but Salfira, a mage who was on his way to meet with Thereme about spies he had uncovered, put a stop to him. The two mages began to duel, while the Ebon Hawk continued their assault and the Defiant managed to rescue Kea from a window. However, before the Defiant could escape, Thereme sent his newest ally, Darken, after her. He managed to recover her, and returned to the castle, but Mika channeled the Phazon in his body to activate Hyper-Mode andd blasted after him. He recovered Kea, and attempted to escape. At this point, the battle between Perofe and Salfira was deadlocked, and the longer it remained deadlocked, the longer the others would have to escape. In a last-ditch effort to prevent the attackers from escaping, he began to draw on the massive stores of energy in his ring for a massive explosion. Mika sent Kea and Narome to the Ebon Hawk, which quickly left the city, while he and Salfira stayed behind to see if there was anything they could do. However, it quickly became clear that any rescue attempts would be useless, and attempted to escape the city. It was too late; the Defiant caught the full force of Perofe's blast and was helplessly blown across the nation to the northern mountains of Yalara, where Mika and Salfira began to explore. The Ebon Hawk escaped safely and set a course for Fellum. Kea was knocked unconscious during the fight and remained so for a long time afterward. Unbeknownst to those on the ship, Thereme's personal assassin, Drey Wilkins, had also managed to sneak onto the ship during the chaos and was waiting for a chance to take out Narome. Perofe's blast left the city completely destroyed, with survivors few and far between. The attackers were presumed dead by Thereme, though he later found that this was not the case. Category:In-Game Events